Detention
by TheAssassinFrom12
Summary: (Request from a friend) Harry and Draco spend what started out as an unpleasant detention session together until Draco gets the idea to sneak off into the Forbidden Forest where they can't be seen. (Drarry. Slash. GuyxGuy, don't like, don't read)


**Another short story, this time it's Drarry. This is actually a bit old... A friend of mine requested this as something funny, but I got too slashy towards the end...**

**I'm currently going through some of my pre-writen oneshots and uploading them so I can start new stuff. But here you go! Hope you Drarry shippers like it. It's been a long time since I uploaded anything Harry Potter related and I miss it. :(**

**Anyway, enjoy, guys! 3**

* * *

I can't even go to the bathroom without being annoyed by Malfoy. Of course, I had to, unfortunately, run into that git and he was throwing a fit about there not being any soap. I never knew he was a clean freak, but apparently he is. Well, I guess that's a snobby rich kid for you.

I tried to ignore him as I made my way over to the row of sinks, but it's not easy to ignore his constant muttering about how much he hates this school.

"Well, it seems like even inanimate objects hate you, Malfoy." I couldn't help but say, but as soon as I said it I wish I hadn't. That moment he just turned to me with that same _go die_ scowl.

"Isn't this piece of crap school meant to regrow shit when it runs out?" He snarled as he smacked the soap dispenser so hard I actually jumped.

"It's not a big deal. I'll just go get the janitor." I said as I made my way to the door, only for Malfoy to huff behind me. I noticed him pull out his wand and I stopped at the door.

"Forget it, Potter! I'll just do it myself!"

Oh, of course, why listen to me? "You're an idiot… only the janitor can conjure up soap." I said, "You'll get in trouble, it's not your job."

"Well, yeah, I know I'll get in trouble – probably detention – which is why I'm putting the blame on you."

I felt the anger well up inside of me. Can he just for once agree with me? "If _any_ house is losing points it's yours, Malfoy!"

He laughed, "_My_ house? You say that like it's a disease."

"Yes. Because it is… You know what, just shut up, and I'll get the janitor." I turned back to the door only to hear him say:

"Did you just tell me to _shut up_?" I can't say anything to him, can't I?

I sighed and turned back around to face that scowl of his, "Yes. I did. You'll get us in trouble and I really don't want to spend detention with Snape," Then I felt my blood go cold at another thought, "or _Filtch_!"

"Oh well, too bad." Malfoy said. I couldn't get to him fast enough. Before I could snatch his wand away the soap dispenser filled up at his tap. My fists clenched, "Oops… My wand slipped." He said with the most devious smirk I've ever seen him make. Words can't even describe my hatred for this brat.

Suddenly I heard a soft purr from the door way. Do I dare turn around? The smirk on Malfoy's face turned to utter horror at what was in standing behind me. "Oh dear." I heard Filtch say. Malfoy lowered his wand behind his back.

When I turned around to face Filtch I felt cold. He was smirking so widely, showing off his yellow, crocked teeth. I swear, I thought he was the Devil.

"Follow me." He said as if he enjoyed what our punishment would be. If only Malfoy listened to me… But that's a dream, not a reality.

We followed him down the dim lit corridor and then I realized it was after hours. So we weren't only breaking rules in the bathroom, but we're not in our dormitories. Even Draco seemed tense. He walked beside me with his head down, his wand still behind his back as if he was trying to hide the truth.

Filtch continued leading us down the corridor until he came to a halt in front of someone's office – no – not someone's office – _Snape's_ office. Oh, someone put a knife through me.

"Snape." Filtch said. Snape looked up from his parchment that he was currently writing something down on. His face brightened when he saw me – happy _I_ was getting in trouble, but frowned at the sight of Malfoy.

"Why am I not surprised?" Snape said coldly, darting his boring eyes at me.

"They were out of bed after hours, _and_ going against school rules." Filtch said.

"Not true! Malfoy was the one who used magic, not me!" I couldn't help but protest. I stay quiet too often around Snape when I really shouldn't. But there was no way I was going to let Malfoy win this one.

He picked his head up. I knew what was coming. "No!"

A silent groan of irritation passed my lips while Malfoy spoke. "Harry did it! Professor, you think _I_ would go against school rules?"

"Thank you, Filtch; I'll deal with them from here." Snape said, completely ignoring us. Filtch left with his demon cat and a wide smirk on his face. When the door shut behind us, I gave a little jolt. As if things weren't creepy enough.

"What to do…" Snape said, getting up from his desk and making his way over to us. Malfoy took a step back. "Up after hours… Going against school rules… Sounds just you're your father, Potter." There he goes again, hatting on my dad. I just rolled my eyes – I'm use to this.

"But you." Snape snapped a look at Malfoy and I heard a soft gasp escape him. "I don't want to give detention to a student from my own house, but you both leave me no choice. You both want to stay up after hours? So be it. Scrub the trophies in the trophy room _without_ magic." He went to his desk and took out tow toothbrushes. "Use these. Have fun." His smirk grew wider. "15 points will be taken from Gryffindor and 10 points from Slytherin."

I jumped, "What?! Not fair! Just because Malfoy is in your house-"

"20 points!"

"But-"

"25 points! I can do this all night, Potter."

I heard Malfoy snicker. At least he was enjoying this. I for one wanted to punch them both, but I didn't want my house to lose any more points, so again, I sucked it up. "Yes, sir…" I sighed, dropping my head as I followed Malfoy out of Snape's office.

_oOo_

"Wow, you really screwed up!" Malfoy said. I still kept my head down as I scrubbed the first of my pile of trophies. "25 points! Must suck, huh, Potter? But I'm not surprised, you _did _mess up… Again!"

"If only you listened to me, we wouldn't be here right now! It's your fault, you went against school rules, so shut your mouth for once!"

"Ohhh, sorry!" Malfoy taunted, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

He was really pissing me off to the point where I was taking it out on the trophy. I was scrubbing the thing like there was mold on it that wouldn't come off. What I really wanted to do was take the stupid thing and beat him with it, but having _another _detention with Malfoy would really be hell.

"Of all the people I could have ended up in detention with, it _had_ to be _you_! The only good thing about this is that I've only spent years cleaning up after the Durselys – cleaning trophies is nothing, but doing it with you! I'd rather die!"

Draco scoffed, "And I'm here scrubbing metal like a filthy Muggle… with_ you_!"

I sigh, muttering a soft _whatever _under my breath.

We were quiet for a while and after scrubbing, Merlin knows how many trophies, we still had plenty to go and my hands were cramping so bad I thought they would either bleed or break.

Draco grunted in aggravation and pushed his trophy off his lap to rub his wrists. "I can't _do_ this! I'm not a Muggle, why should I clean like one?"

"Too bad." I tried to imitate him, "_Your wand slipped_."

"So much for putting the blame on you…"

"I'm waiting for an apology."

He laughed, "Apologize? To _you_?! You're funny."

I rubbed my wrist before I went back to scrubbing. We have to be nearly done because I can't take this insanity anymore.

We were quiet again, but the whole time I noticed Malfoy watching me work on the corner of his eye. I tried to avoid asking questions and ignored him. Finally he blurted out what was on his mind, and the comment made me go tense. "At least you're very _handy_ with that toothbrush." He said with a sly smirk.

I blinked and stopped scrubbing, immediately getting his dirty joke. The toothbrush fell out of my hand. I heard him laugh. "I was only kidding, Potter, jeez."

"What are you implying?" I said.

"Nothing! It was just a joke, I didn't think you would take it seriously… Hey, how about we ditch detention?"

Is he serious? Why was he doing this to me? I look at him and just shake my head. "No!"

"Oh, come on! We'll be back before anyone will notice. Get your cloak."

"Malfoy, it's in my dorm, and we're in here – we can't leave."

"So?"

"Where do you even want to go?"

He sighed and leaned back on his elbows. I guess he's done with the scrubbing. "Forbidden Forest?"

"The point of the _Forbidden Forest_ is that it's _Forbidden_. So no."

"Oh, come on, Potter, you're no fun anymore. You're acting like Granger."

Oh, no, was I?

I looked down to think before putting my trophy down. I turned to Malfoy and pointed the toothbrush at him, forgetting that it's not my wand. "If you get us in trouble-"

"I won't, I won't." He said. I pulled the toothbrush back before getting to my feet. I was really against this but he did have a point; no one set foot in this room for over two hours, why would anyone walk in now? Besides, the room did face the Forbidden Forest, so we just used the window to sneak out. If Ron and Hermione ever found out I went to the Forbidden Forest with Draco Malfoy, they would probably have my head.

_oOo_

When we got outside, I stopped briefly to look around and see if anyone noticed us. Malfoy on the other hand, was running ahead. "Draco!" I called before running after him. He was picking up speed, like he was trying to get away from me. I lost sight of him when I got into the forest, skidding to halt and scanning the clearing for him. "Malfoy?" I whispered loudly. "Draco!" I sighed, but before I could even take one foot forward, he jumped out from behind me, gripping my shoulders with a yell, dragging us both down to the ground. I yelled in shock as I tried to push him off me. He laughed. "Don't. Do that!" I yelled.

He rolled off of me, onto the ground, laughing, "Scared you, didn't I?"

I tried to catch my breath. "Malfoy… We really shouldn't be out here. If Snape finds us-"

"Then he finds us."

"We can get expelled…"

"I wasn't staying in detention, Potter. I'm not use to that kind of work."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before lying down next to him. "You're not use to doing much Muggle stuff, huh?"

"Pfft. No."

I smirk before bringing my eyes up at the stars. Maybe he was right – I find part of this fun in a way. It may sound weird but we actually started to get along from then on.

I took a breath before turning my head over to see Malfoy with his eyes shut, arms folded behind his head and a soft smile on his face.

"Malfoy."

"Mm-mmm?" He replied.

"You know, we don't have to be enemies…" I don't know what's making me say this, but it's like I can't even control my voice anymore.

He opened his eyes and turned to me, only this time he wasn't scowling. He looked like he really did understand me – like what I said actually meant something to him.

"No." He said, "I guess we don't, but our houses are…" He trailed off.

"So? I'm sure in other years – even now – there's students in Gryffindor that are friends with Slytherins… So… Why can't be – I dunno – be friends?"

He blinked and sat up, "You want to be friends? With me?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "We can try. You did give me that offer when we first met, remember?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he sighed, "Fine. But no one – not even Weasley and Granger can find out about us being friends, okay?"

"Deal." I say.

He smiled softly before getting to his feet and standing over me, extending his arm down to me. "We should get back before Snape finds out we're gone."

I nod and grab his hand. But he didn't just pull me up – I really wasn't expecting this to happen. When he hoisted me up, his other arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his lips. Something told me to pull back, but I didn't. I just stood there, dumbfounded at first, but eventually my own arms reached for him, pulling him into an embrace. The kiss was nothing I'd ever imagined. It was… warm… different, too, I'll give it that.

We stayed like this for a while. By then I was gripping the back of his shirt as he pressed his lips harder against mine and sighing hotly into my mouth. I felt his hand reach up to the back of my head and grab at my hair, lacing his long, perfect fingers around the brown locks.

When we finally pulled back from each other, desperate for some air, I noticed him smirking.

"Never tell anyone about this," He breathed, "or I'll do something even worse to you."

I try not to return the smile, but his comment causes the left side of my mouth to curl.

"Well then…" I said placing my hands on his chest, feeling his calm heart beat under my palms. It was a lot calmer than mine was. Draco must be used to this – occasionally I would witness him sneak off with Pansy Parkinson between classes with devious little looks on their faces. By what just happened, and by how much I enjoyed it, told me there's a lot of experience in him then just a few kisses.

"Maybe I should tell, then." I continued, with a slight mystery to my voice as if I was begging to know what else he'd do to me.

I heard a soft laugh escape him, "Nice try, Potter. Come on, let's head back before Snape unleashes his fury on us." I smile fully in amusement and follow him back to the school where we continued our trophy scrubbing in a much more comfortable silence. Snape was rather pleased when he returned to actually see us staying put – or so he thought…

Luckily we weren't caught or seen by any students or teachers that night, and if you're curious, Draco and I have never been better.


End file.
